Love Story
by smilesandrainbows
Summary: This is my first song-fic. To the tune of Love Story by Taylor Swift. Please Review! (I really need it, even if it is some criticism. Just be nice.) ;)


_Hi! This is my first song-fic, so, please, take it easy on me._

**_We were both young when I first saw you._**  
**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**  
**_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._**

I don't wan't to be inside right now. Not with my best friend, Rita, dancing. Not with all the happy couples. No way. Not one person asked me to the Yule Ball, and originally, I was okay with that. Mostly because Rita didn't have anyone to go with, either. But then Denny Saladi came along and asked her to dance. Now I don't think she remembers I'm even here. Or, was. After a little while, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I came outside. Nobody has come out looking for me, a sure sign that nobody cares. Not even Rita. I should have known that with all her beauty, there wouldn't be a single person that _hadn't_ asked her to dance. But Denny beat them to it. No use crying over spilt potion. I'll just go to bed.

**_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._**  
**_See you make your way through the crowd_**  
**_And say, "Hello, "_**  
**_Little did I know..._**

Having to walk past the Great Hall is torturous. I have a clear view of Rita dancing. I speed up.

''Hey! Sarah!'' I turn around. Richard Mullinton waves to me.

''Hi.'' I say back.

''What's wrong?'' he asks gently, taking my hand.

''I don't know. I guess, I just thought. . .'' I trail off.

''That Rita wouldn't leave you for that idiot Denny Saladi?'' he grins. I smile back.

''Yeah. I guess.'' I shrug. He doesn't ask me anything else. All of the sudden I realize we're outside, walking towards the lake.

''Why didn't you go with anyone?'' I ask him, looking into his chocolate-brown eyes.

''I just didn't want to.''

''Why not?''

''There's nobody I like in Slytherin. . .and I didn't have the courage to ask you.'' I feel myself blush. Thank goodness it's dark out. Some of the castle's lights start going out. The Ball is ending.

''I have to go!'' he announces and then, without hesitation, he kisses me.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_**  
**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
**_And I was crying on the staircase_**  
**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**  
**_And I said..._**

''Where were you?!'' cries Rita.

''Walking.'' I reply simply.

''Where?!''

''Outside.''

''Alone?!''

''No. With Richard.''

''Richard who?!''

''Richard Mullinton.''

''The_ Slytherin_?!''

''Yeah.'' she explodes.

''Oh, Sarah! You know Gryffindors and Slytherins can't mix! Date a Ravenclaw if you have to! Just don't date a Slytherin! Go it?'' and without waiting for an answer, she storms off.

**_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._**  
**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**  
**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_**

It's been three months since the Yule Ball. Three months since me and Richard started dating. It's been a secret, because anytime I try to mention Richard to Rita, she practically self-destructs. So I don't mention it.

''Richard, It's too hard to do this, only see each other once every now and then, when we have time. I love you! This just doesn't work.''

''I know. But we can't just quite school and run off together.'' I look at him. He looks back at me.

''Who says we can't?'' I ask quietly.

''I do.'' he answers.

''What?'' I gasp.

''We can't just run off together. We need to finish Hogwarts. We only have one more year! And my father would be angry. We'd be marrying too young in his eyes. So we just can't.''

''B-but I love you!'' I protest, tears gathering in my eyes. He shakes his head, then turns on his heel and heads back to the castle, leaving me staring into the depths of the lake.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_  
_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_  
_**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_  
_**Oh, oh.**_

We still meet at night, though it's not the same. It's tense. Awkward. He knows how much I love him, that I would run away to be with him. So he doesn't bring it up. I follow his lead. We sit on the banks of the lake.

''Close your eyes.'' I tell him.

''What?'' he asks.

''Close your eyes.'' I repeat. He does it. ''Escape this town for a little while.''

_**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**_  
_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**_  
_**But you were everything to me,**_  
_**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**_  
_**And I said...**_

''Sarah! I-I saw you! With _him_!'' she's hysterical. I almost feel bad. Almost. ''You can't. . . you can't do this to me! I won't let this happen! I-I'm going to tell him he can't see you any more!'' she walks away, tears streaming down her face.

''Richard! Wait!'' I call after him. He doesn't slow down. He actually speeds _up_. ''Richard!'' I grab his arm. He pulls away.

''She saw us, okay? She won't let us be together.''

''But you're my Romeo! I'm Juliet! It's one of those love stories! You're everything to me! I'm literally begging you! Please!'' he sighs.

''Fine.''

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_  
_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**_

It's my very last day at Hogwarts.

''Remember,'' I tell Richard. ''to call me. Apparate. Use Floo powder. Just please visit me. Promise?''

''Yeah. I promise.''

_**"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**_  
_**This love is difficult but it's real.**_  
_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

It's been over four years since I last saw him. My parents didn't like him the moment they met him. They keep trying to introduce me to other guys, but Richard is the only one I will ever love. Don't they get that? One day I finally gather enough courage to call him. What if he's already married? Has moved on from that young Hogwarts romance? I can't bear the thought.

''Hello?'' he answers.

''Richard!'' I cry.

''Sarah!'' he gasps.

''Richard, save me! They're trying to tell me how to feel! I get that this is difficult, but I swear, it's real! You're the only person I will ever want to be with!''

''Not yet.'' he tells me. ''But maybe we can meet in Diagon Alley. Okay?''

''Fine.''

_**Oh, oh.**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_  
_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_  
_**My faith in you was fading**_  
_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_  
_**And I said...**_

I meet him in Diagon Alley. I'm tired of waiting. My faith in the fact that one day we might get married is fading.

_**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_  
_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_  
_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**_  
_**He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

''Richard, what can we do? I feel like that one night sitting by the lake. What am I going to do? You're my life!'' He kneels down and says,

_**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_  
_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_  
_**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**_  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

''Marry me, Sarah. I love you and that's all I could ever say. I talked to your parents. Pick out a white dress. All you have to do is say yes.''

I start sobbing.

''Yes!'' I cry. ''Yes!''

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**_


End file.
